


Three Years, Nine Months and Eleven Days

by rickxmortyshipper



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED, Incest, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, depressed!Morty, mentions of physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickxmortyshipper/pseuds/rickxmortyshipper
Summary: What do you do when the one person who was closest hurts you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. i know i’ve been working on “He Remembered it Vividly” and haven’t been working on it but im very very deep in emotions and i’ve been dealing with a lot of horrible incidents so this is me spilling my feelings in the form of a fanfic. im sorry if it’s too triggering. if it is, please don’t read.. thanks again for the support on my last fic. i’ll try to update as soon as i can. but in the meantime, enjoy this i guess.

Three years, nine months and eleven days.

That’s how long Rick had been gone.

Morty lay in bed, the usual routine every night. He lit up the bowl & inhaled as deep as his frail lungs could take and exhaled, coughing and choking. The clear crystals burned into a smoky swirl and he watched as it evaporated in the air. He felt the drug instantly take effect. Sighing, he laid back and took a few more deep hits until his vision blurred. Until his mind was numb. Until he forgot the blue-haired man. Until he felt weightless.

Morty grabbed a medium-sized cardboard box from underneath his bed, choosing his weapon. He’d grown numb to the feeling of his blades sinking into his frail, pale skin. He stopped wincing. He stopped squeezing his eyes shut. He stopped letting tears slip from his face.

Picking up the largest blade, he felt a swollen feeling nudge at his heart. Staring at the blade, he felt his eyes start to water.

3 years. 9 months. And 11 days.

Morty cursed himself for hesitating. He knew he wouldn’t come back. Rick was the smartest man alive. If he wanted to come back, he would have. Rage boiled in Mortys veins. He angrily sliced his wrist, right above the throbbing vein.

He felt his anger slip away almost immediately as his eyelids got heavy and a vicious hot heat pooled around his wrist. Morty weakly laughed.

Finally, he thought, slipping into the darkness awaiting him.

***

Rick awoke from his slumber, head throbbing painfully and a sick feeling in his throat. Sitting up, he immediately emptied his stomach, coughing and wiping his mouth. God, he needed another drink. Laughing at himself, he gathered himself collectively and set for a shower.

“Rick, come on, where are you going?”

“Un, fuck off, I’m too old for this shit,” Rick grumbled at Unity. Rick had left his family to forget. And unimpressed with himself, he had failed. He couldn’t forget Morty. 

Morty had let himself run off when their had their first real fight. Morty has angrily told Rick he was tired of him controlling him on every adventure and calling him names. Morty never complained about it before so he was taken aback. On instinct, Rick had backfired and told Morty to “get over yourself, you would have died without me, M-Morty”. Morty shoved Rick. And Rick let his angry, drunk feelings take control and had pinned Morty against the wall, with his hand tightening around his throat and told him to “fucking leave then, you’re so replaceable.”

Rick felt bile creep up his throat, vomit not too far from freeing itself from his system just thinking about it. He wanted to die when he saw the purple marks forming on his neck when he let go. His heart broke when he saw Morty look up at him with tears in his eyes. He remembered backing up, stuttering an apology but couldn’t make it out. He remembered Mortys croaked voice from the strain Rick had put on his neck. “R-Rick, please wait!” But he had fled through a portal.

3 years. 9 months. And 11 days had passed since then. And Rick always woke up with a broken heart and guilt flooding his system. Alcohol couldn’t fix it. He ruined that kids vision of himself. Morty was the only person Rick even remotely cared about in any sort of way, and he fucked it up. He hated himself. He wished he could go back in time and change it. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t go back to face him. His small grandson.

A choked sob escaped his mouth. Tears were already spilling down his face before he felt them. Morty probably hated him. And Rick didn’t blame him at all. He missed 3 of his birthdays. He realised he was now 17 years old. He wanted to see him. He needed to see him. He needed Morty more than anything right now.

Without showering, without changing out of his dirty clothes, he shot a portal in the wall, leading to Mortys room. He took a shaky deep breath and stepped through.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick accidentally opens up his true feelings.

Rick wobbled through the portal, nausea still flooding through his system. He tried to fixate his eyes in the dark of Mortys room but he heard a faint mumble.

“Morty?”

He heard another mumble following a gasp and a loud thud. Rick frantically moved around in the dark, finally finding his grandson with his hands but felt a hot sticky liquid on his fingers. He didn’t need to turn the lights on to figure out what it was because the smell of iron and heat filled his nostrils.

Morty was dying.

Rick quickly shot a portal below him and his frail partner leading to the garage where light blasted his vision. He blinked, trying to see straight and finally caught sight of Morty and he stepped back to vomit. He didn’t let that stop him though. He went to his work bench and opened a drawer with a syringe, wiping the leftover vomit on his sleeve. He quickly mixed a bunch of serums and liquids, the smell of burning science filling the room and finally he filled the syringe and stabbed it into the arm of Morty, releasing the liquids of his barely conscious grandson. He watched the twitching die out and watched his veins spread with the blue mixture. Rick turned to grab a needle, thread and bandages to sew the nasty gape in Morty’s wrist. He threatened to vomit once more but swallowed it, his shaking hands gently piercing his skin with the needle and made a crossed pattern so it would heal properly.

After tightening the thread and tightly wrapping a gauze on top, he sat back, holding Morty’s hand that he assumed caused the life threatening injury.

“F-f-f-fuck Morty, I’m so sorry,” Rick weakly admitted, shaking slightly and letting tears slip down his face. He got up and looked down at the pale figure. Checking his pulse, he realised he wasn’t too late considering the weak thumping was still there.

Rick caressed his cheek. He didn’t realise how beautifully Morty had grown. He seemed to have grown, quite possibly taller than Rick but he was so skinny. The kid was almost skin and bones. His curls had gotten longer. They curled down the sides of his neck and covered most of his ears. He also noticed the dark circles under his eyes, indicating insomnia. He lifted the vibrant yellow show and cringed as he saw deep scars on his belly and ribs and a few on his hipbones as well which were much too prominent than normal. Rick couldn’t say much though as his were extremely visible as well. His eyes landed on his ankles as scars marked over them. Rick looked away, wiping more tears. He was sure the kid was covered in scars. And it was his fault.

He turned without opening his eyes and leaned towards Morty. He pressed his lips against the smaller ones, just lightly but enough pressure that made Ricks heart swell and had his hands faintly caressing his face and curls.

He backed up, eyes still closed and turned to leave the garage to shower but a weak voice from the pale body stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry guys im really down and i promise to make a more positive story later but im trying to cope the best way i can, thanks for your patience...

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully it didn’t suck too much, thanks for reading!


End file.
